Lucid Dreaming and Duplicitous Minds
by Lee Clawda
Summary: Now, why would I spoil anything by writing a summary? Sounds rather counter-productive.. Though I suppose I should put something here to entice the masses. 'There's a person in the One Piece world who has to deal with One Piece people and One Piece things'... is that good enough? Rated M 'cuz swearing... maybe other things later


Welcome to mah fic!  
The 'fic' part is the only thing I own.. sadly

-coughdisclaimercough-

If something is grammatically retarded, 80% of it I meant to do, for characterization purposes.

Also! Try not to get confused with the way I present thought processes. Think of it as active thoughts and passive thoughts.

Passive thoughts are like observations and general stuff, active thoughts are the voices in your head talking

ANYWAY!

read.

* * *

_Wow that's a lot of green, I-I think the sky is... green? Nope, wait.._  
I squinted my eyes to refocus them before opening them wide in realization  
I sat up from my relaxed position laying down on /unbelievably/ green grass to get a better look  
These trees are as big as sky skyscrapers! Maybe bigger?  
_Whoa. Ya'know what this reminds me of?_  
**Of course I do you id'jit, you're talking to yourself.**

_Hush you._  
_Anyway._  
_This place looks a /hell/ of a lot like that one island in One Piece!_  
**How very specific** the sarcastic voice retorted again.

_Quiet Torryn, or I won't be able to remember the name _  
_Starts with an S... Sabo? Nope, different reference.. Shah..hmm_  
Just then a huge bubble decided to rise up from the ground near my feet and my train of thought was completely derailed as I watched it float up..

_...whoa it just keeps going don't it? _

_Yeaaah..._

Then it hit.  
_Ah! Shabondy Shotto! Or Shabondy Archipelago for the English people. Well then..._

I took a few seconds to let this information sink in, reserving a small corner of my consciousness to imagine a timer ticking away. .  
.tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-DING!  
_FUCKING HELL YES!_

Its always /so/ rare for me to have good dreams and it's /extremely/ rare for the dreams to agree with me in where I should spend those unwaking hours.  
But it looks like my hopes have come true!

_I'M IN ONE PIECE BITCHES!_  
**Who are you even referring to? You have no bitches**.  
_Jeez, ruin the fun why don't you._

I picked myself off the ground and silently mused that I need to find the best way to cheer up the deep tenor voice in my head who takes life far too seriously.

_Maybe some chocolate cake? Hmmm.._  
**Focus on the topic at hand will you?**  
_Oh yeah! Well then..._

I looked around, amusement and excitement like a retarded puppy bashing against my skull.  
"What now?!" I seemingly asked the giant trees.

After they didn't answer-** Did you even expect them to?** I picked a random 'that way' and started forth.

_I wonder if this dream has a specific time that correlates with the series, or will it feel like more like a side-ark?_  
**_OR..._** A voice smooth as satan's silk interjected

_**Perhaps its more comparable to Fan-Fiction?! Hmm? Consider ALL the possibilities~**_  
I had almost convinced myself that siren's snake Syvka was asleep for once...

_OH JEEZ! We are NOT going down that road right now!_

I sighed, followed by an immediate chuckle- It was a valid point though. But how to find out?  
I spun in a few slow circles, noticing the overwhelming sameness about me-  
trees grass trees grass..  
Guess I need to find out where the hell I am first, eh?

Well according to the unhealthy amount of ingested information from One Piece, Shabondy is divided in groves, and each grove is numbered..

What number is this?

The next thing I know I'm circling the base of each tree, my neck arched to an uncomfortable angle as I try to find a number painted on one of them.

After about 10 minutes I stopped in my tracks

_Well this is retarded..._

**No shit.**

_Hey! Enough with the attitude!, I'm on brain vacation right now._ I mentally asserted

**An dangerous place to be.**

I scoffed aloud at the thought, but before I could make a retort I caught movement at the edge of my vision, and it seemed human-shaped.

_Oh! Oh Look! A person! No-Wait- Come Back Person!_  
I headed that way in full sprint, rounding a tree to get them back in my sight.

"EXCUSE ME!" Brought back into my view was a lean man in a tacky Hawaiian shirt with one of them baloon-baggies in one hand and..

_Oh how cute!_ A little girl was reaching up to hold his other one

**_And we enjoy being in the company of cute girls, don't we?~_**  
_Ew! No! She's like 4-WAY too young! And YOU should most certainly know that! Shame on you._

_**I'm only toying with you Reilyx.**_  
_**Ether way It's to our advantage. He's most likely her Father, which in turn lowers the chance of him being a... less appreciated member of society. Additionally, it raises his susceptibility of being taken advantage of. **_  
I could feel her smugness bleeding into my mind, along with Torryn's disapproving scorn  
**Naturally that's what it boils down to for you Syvka.**

**_Oh? You only say such things because you're blunt and simple mind cannot fathom the pleasure of playing with humans_**

_Can we PLEASE not do this right now guys? Focus._

By now I had caught up to the passer-byes, who had thankfully stopped to see what the yelly-running person wanted

"Just...a..sec...I...need to..." I finished the statement by doubling over and bracing my arms on my legs to absorb the oxygen I desperately needed

_Damn. I'm out of shape._  
**No, you just suck at gaging distances.**

After regaining my composure I stood straight once more.

_Oh! Oh they look interesting!_

** Like an over-edited cosplay pic.**  
_A beautiful fusion of the real world and the anime one~..._  
As I came out of my thoughts I noticed the man seemed pretty suspicious of me, and the girl quite frightened. _Welp, time to fix that,Syvka?_

**We're doing this again?!**

_Reilyx is in charge Torryn, now be a good boy and let the siren sing._

* * *

**_Oh it HAS been awhile, hasn't it? Mmm~  
_**

I gave my neck a stretch in ether direction, enjoying the feeling of control

**_Ah, but I must complete my task. _**

**_Pity it's not convincing the man he's being targeted by the Celestial Dragons, wouldn't that be fun?~_**

I then shifted my outward personality as easy as taking off clothing

"I-I seem to have gotten myself turned around.. "  
I molded my voice into a gentle and polite tone, adding just a bit of nervousness  
"Could you perhaps tell me which grove I'm in?"  
I gave him a humble smile, and even scratched my head to feint embarrassment.

Then I saw his brows knit slightly in sympathy- **_Oh this never gets old~_**  
"Oh.. Well, sure! This Island has had me turned around myself. Here-"  
He walked over to me, pulling a map through the balloon-container which seemed to contain a plethora of plushies, the tiny owner of which trailed behind her father with understandable uncertainty. As he came to stand next to me his arm brushed mine.  
**No one touches me without permission!**  
**_You must stop being so sensitive Torryn, the man meant nothing by the circumstantial gesture._**  
**_I do wonder what this indicates about your ability to get intimate with anyone though~_**  
After a sneer of distaste he settled down in a corner of my mind, where he belongs

"We just came from the groves in the 40s and the amusement park in 30s"  
He indicated on the map  
"And we're heading to our hotel in grove 74"  
He pointed again  
I easily forced myself to make a gulping sound

"D-Does that mean we're in the lawless zone?" I whispered, widening my eyes

"No" he replied "But we are just below them- Where was it you were going?"  
He asked with concern in his voice

**_Aww, he worries for me~ But, what is our answer Reilyx?_**  
_Damn- where are we going? Thiiiink!_  
_There's grove 1 But- hah! NOT going there until we have more information_  
_ummmm. . .?_  
**Shakky's Rip-Off Bar is in grove 13 or 14, you can trade with her using information**  
_ohmygawsh Torrin, Thanks!_  
The lawful brute gave a mumbled your welcome as I continued my craft

I began biting my lip and toed the ground  
"Annoo..."  
**_Heh, I've always wanted to do that, despite how girlish it looks_**  
"I'm pretty sure it was th-thirteen.." I said with an uncertain tone

"Then you're in luck! We just passed the marker for grove 12, so if you head that way you should get there in a few minutes" he said, gesturing in a seemingly random direction  
"Oh thank you so much!" I said, dripping sincerity  
"I'm just terrible at finding my way and was scared I had wandered into the lawless zone..Sorry to trouble you like this"  
**_Now comes the inevitable- Oh, there it is_**

"Not at all! Actually, here, you probably need this more than me"  
He folded up the map and promptly held it out for me  
**_This really is MUCH too easy for my tastes._**  
"Really?! Oh thank you! Thanks so much!"  
I slowly took it from his hands before giving my best Japanese-style bow  
After coming back up I looked him in the eyes and and gave a grateful smile before jogging off in said direction.

**_Ah~ Pleasant people are pleasant!Though terribly boring for any real length of time. _**

**_Am I done now? I have nothing to play with.. unless I'm aloud to improve Torryn?~_**

**Reilyx, take control before the whore gets drunk on it.**

* * *

I gave my head a few shakes, clearing away the dark analytical cloud my brain was wrapped in.

_It can't be helped though, Syvka can handle people, both verbally and ...physically, better than Torryn and I fused and multiplied and... _

_-Ohey I've acquired a thingy!_  
As I fumbled to free my hands of the map I took in what I was wearing

_**Mmm~ We're in our leather pants!**_  
_Heh, they are pretty great, huh?_  
**But take that, along with the tight black shirt, studded leather jacket, and belt with chains attached to it, no wonder he seemed suspicious at first.**

I pouted slightly as I slipped the folded map into my back pocket.  
_It's my aesthetics, okay?-WHOA!_  
I took a second look at the hand which had just deposited my parchment.  
_I guess everything is emphasized in anime, huh?_

I look pretty interesting normally, especially with the amount of black I wear, but now my appendage looked like a lovechild between Eiichiro Oda and Tim Burton. My fingers a bit longer, my skin a bit paler, and my nails a perfect, sharp, and un-chipped black.  
I picked up my pace to a faster jog.

_I can't wait to see the rest of what I look like~ _  
_..Is that vain?_  
**YES.**  
**_Nope~_**  
_Well then.._

* * *

I know there was a lot of mind-bickering but I wanted to get y'all used to how the characters brain works

**I have no idea when I'll update again, no idea IF I'll update again.**

**_I'm sure you understand, don't you? Oh please forgive me!_**** But ****_If not I'm sure I can repay you... somehow~_**

_Hopefully this chapter was entertaining though, I think it's entertaining!_

Review! Or comment! Or whatever~


End file.
